Nostalgie nocturne
by Kaeru18
Summary: Encore une tentative de noyade, avec peut-être un verre de whisky qui était de trop. Cette fois, c'est Chuuya qui se jette à l'eau. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée pourtant, il le savait. Rating T pour mention de suicide (à cause de Dazai) et langage grossier (à cause de Chuuya)


**Note : Bonjour, cela fait une éternité que je n'avais pas publié quelque chose, j'avoue que je suis un peu stressée... Il y a quelques années j'avais écris quelques histoires sur Gintama, et cette année j'ai découvert Bungou Stray Dogs qui m'inspire pas mal. Plusieurs fictions sont en cours, mais je ne les posterais que si j'arrive à les terminer. Notez bien le si haha. Concernant cette histoire, j'avais commencé à l'écrire sur mon téléphone pendant mes pauses. Je pensais que ça ferait un petit OS mais finalement je me retrouve avec un beau bébé d'environ 10k mots.**

**Cette histoire porte sur notre cher Soukoku, mais ne traite pas d'une relation romantique. Enfin, disons qu'on peut y voir un peu ce qu'on veut... Comme dans le manga quoi.**

**La touche de mon clavier permettant de mettre l'accent circonflexe ne fonctionnant plus, il est possible qu'il y ait quelques oublis dans le texte. J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas votre lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Asagiri Kafka (scénariste) et Harukawa35 (dessinatrice)**

* * *

**Nostalgie nocturne**

* * *

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait juste roulé sans penser à rien, et le voilà qui s'était mis à arpenter le port, chevauchant sa magnifique moto rutilante. Tel un éclair rougeoyant, il se déplaçait à une vitesse effarante sur le bitume, sur les murs des entrepôts, sur leurs toits. Il ne connaissait aucun obstacle. Plus rien n'avait d'emprise sur lui. Il possédait le port, il possédait la nuit. Il était libre.

Vraiment, il n'y avait rien de tel pour se détendre. C'était aussi exaltant qu'un bon vin.

Il s'était arrêté quelques minutes face à la mer, aussi sombre que la nuit. Pas d'étoile ce soir, seules les lumières du centre de Yokohama se reflétaient sur la vaste étendue aqueuse. Une vue dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Une vue parfaite pour s'en griller une.

Il inhala lentement, la fumée toxique pénétrant profondément dans ses poumons.

C'était un moment simple, qu'il appréciait pleinement. Une vue privilégiée sur la belle Yokohama nocturne, le vent léger qui soufflait sur sa peau et le rafraîchissait agréablement, l'apaisement que lui apportait la nicotine, et le silence, seulement perturbé par des turbulences dans l'eau. Un moment parfait que rien ne pourrait gâcher.

…

Des turbulences ?

L'obscurité l'empêchait de voir ce qui venait ainsi troubler le calme de ce coin du port. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif aux sons inhabituels qu'il percevait dans l'eau.

Ah, quelqu'un était en train de se noyer.

Quelqu'un ?

Un bruyant soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Tout bien réfléchit, il existait bien une personne qui pourrait gâcher ce moment.

Il le sentait pas. Vraiment pas. Mais bon.

Il tira une dernière latte, puis écrasa sa cigarette tout juste entamée sur la semelle de ses bottes, et la glissa dans une petite boite métallique qu'il gardait dans sa veste. Il ôta son chapeau et sa veste en cuir, qu'il posa soigneusement sur la selle de sa moto, puis retira ses bottes.

Il se déplaça jusqu'au bord du quai, et le longea, jusqu'à localiser l'endroit où le bruit était le plus audible. Une fois sûr qu'il était au plus près, il lâcha un juron, puis sauta.

Le froid glacial de l'eau lui coupa le souffle un instant, mais ne l'arrêta pas. Malgré l'obscurité, il n'eut aucune difficulté à attraper la victime par le col et à ramener son crane contre son épaule. Aussitôt, il activa son pouvoir, mais rien ne se passa.

Evidemment.

**« Putain de merde, tu fais chier Dazai ! »**

L'autre ne répondit pas, trop occupé à recracher ses poumons. Tant mieux.

Retourner à la nage jusqu'au quai avec cette crevure, c'était une chose. Mais remonter sur le quai, avec lui, et sans pouvoir ?

Quelle putain de plaie.

Il longea le quai à la nage, non sans difficulté, pendant des minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures, jusqu'à enfin trouver une chaine d'amarrage.

**« Tiens ça et monte »**

Il lui prit la main qu'il posa sur la chaîne, et le lâcha. Mais à peine ce crétin commença à essayer de grimper qu'il se rétama et se remit à couler, agitant inutilement les bras.

Chuuya en conclut qu'il allait vraiment le faire chier jusqu'au bout.

**« Bon, accroche-toi à moi. »**

Un fois l'autre agrippé à lui, il tira sur la chaîne pour grimper, prenant appui avec ses pieds sur le mur d'asphalte. Sauf que l'autre connard avait entouré ses bras autour de son cou et était en train de l'étrangler bordel de merde.

Avec un effort surhumain, il réussit à les hisser sur le quai, où ils se laissèrent tomber tous les deux, suffoquant, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

**« Chuuya ? »**

La voix de Dazai était hésitante, comme s'il n'était pas sur de la personne à qui il s'adressait, ce qui l'irrita au plus haut point.

**« Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, crétin ! »**

Après tout, qui était celui qui avait si souvent avorté ses tentatives de suicides ? Tranché la corde autour de son cou ? Retiré la lame de rasoir de ses mains ? Forcé à vomir les comprimés ingérés ?

A se demander qui était le crétin, finalement.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux quelques minutes, observant sans le voir le ciel sans étoiles, reprenant leur souffle. Ce fut Dazai qui rompit le silence le premier.

**« C'est une belle nuit pour mourir, tu ne trouves pas ? **

**\- Cette nuit n'est pas différente des autres. Mais pour toi, tout est prétexte à justifier tes ridicules tentatives. »**

Cela fit ricaner Dazai. Pas un rire mesquin ou moqueur, mais comme si ce qu'il venait de dire l'amusait réellement. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

**« Oui, tu as raison… Finalement, cette nuit n'est pas différente des autres. »**

Dazai tourna la tête vers lui en souriant. Encore une fois, il ne décela aucune mesquinerie. Il rajouta d'une voix douce :

**« Certaines choses ne changent pas, pas vrai ? »**

S'il parlait de ses suicides ratés, ou du fait que Chuuya finissait bien souvent par l'empêcher de mourir en dépit de tout, alors oui. Ils étaient deux parfaits imbéciles, ça n'avait pas changé.

Chuuya se releva en frissonnant. Avec ses vêtements trempés, il était gelé. Il allait rentrer, prendre un bon bain bien chaud, s'enroulerait dans son plaid avec une infusion accompagnée d'un bon livre. Oui, il y avait encore moyen pour que cette soirée ne soit pas encore complètement gâchée.

**« J'y vais. Pas envie de te supporter plus longtemps. »**

Il fit quelques pas en direction de sa moto, laissée un peu plus loin. Mais le manque de réponse de son partenaire le dissuada de continuer. Il savait qu'il devrait continuer sans s'en préoccuper. Il avait déjà fait sa bonne action après tout.

Sans surprise, il finit quand même par se retourner. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se détester parfois.

Tout ça pour constater que l'autre dormait.

Il dormait.

Dazai, ce gros déchet insomniaque, s'était endormi à même le bitume, trempé jusqu'aux os.

C'était quoi ça, encore ? Une nouvelle tentative de suicide ? Un nouveau moyen de l'emmerder, parce qu'il ne lui avait pas encore assez pourri la soirée ?

_C'est pas mon problème._

Chuuya décida de l'ignorer. Si il l'avait sauvé de la noyade, c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne savait pas que c'était lui. Sinon, il l'aurait juste écouté couler en terminant sa clope. Et si ce crétin insomniaque avait décidé de s'endormir ici et maintenant, ce n'était pas son problème. Il allait choper une commotion cérébrale et ce serait bien fait pour sa gueule. Peut-être même qu'il crèverait pour de bon, dieu merci.

…

_Putain de bordel de merde._

Comment un être humain pouvait-il être aussi insupportable ?

Chuuya finit par tourner les talons, et revenir vers Dazai, ses pieds frappant le sol plus fort que nécessaire.

Il le choppa par le col et le secoua sans ménagement.

**« Réveille-toi, Dazai de mes deux ! »**

Dazai ouvrit les yeux tout de suite, encore heureux, en grimaçant.

**« Bon sang Chuuya, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours si bruyant ? C'est insupportable ! Tu ne sais donc pas t'exprimer comme un être civilisé ? »**

Chuuya réprima comme il put la violente envie de le gifler. Sa poigne se resserra toutefois fortement sur le col de Dazai, et il ne put contenir une grimace que n'importe qui d'autre que son partenaire aurait trouvée terrifiante.

**« Je vais le tuer »** murmura-t-il.

Il le souleva, toujours par le col, et le força à se tenir sur ses pieds. Dazai tituba un peu avant de trouver son équilibre. Il se massa le cou une fois que Chuuya l'eut laché, l'air très ennuyé.

**« Tu vas finir par crever pour de bon si tu t'endors ici !**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? »**

Chuuya fut pris de court. Oui, pourquoi, c'était précisément la question qu'il se posait à chaque putain de fois. Si l'autre désirait à ce point la mort, qui était-il donc pour l'en empêcher ? Mais voulait-il vraiment mourir ? Si c'était le cas, n'aurait-il pas déjà quitté ce monde ?

Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir.

**« Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de te supporter, Chuuya. »**

Puis Dazai lui tourna le dos et partit, comme ça, sans rien dire de plus. Chuuya bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

**« C'est toi qui est venu m'emmerder espèce de… AAAAAAHHHHH »**

Il retourna d'un pas furieux vers sa moto. Il se chaussa et remis sa veste rageusement, ce qui fut d'ailleurs très désagréable puisqu'il était complètement trempé. Cela eut le don d'accroître sa mauvaise humeur.

Il démarra son bolide avec la ferme intention de partir le plus loin possible de cette espèce d'énergumène insupportable. Il lui jeta un dernier regard plein de rancœur.

…

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne marche pas droit cet abruti ?_

Il l'observa quelques secondes, qui lui suffirent pour constater que l'autre grosse nouille titubait.

Et sans réfléchir, encore une fois, il se dirigea vers lui sur sa moto.

**« Je te trouve particulièrement collant ce soir, Chuuya »** lui dit-il comme si une odeur particulièrement nauséabonde venait lui chatouiller les narines.

Dazai avait toujours eu une façon propre à lui de prononcer son prénom, comme s'il roulait sur sa langue, et qu'il prenait le temps d'y goûter avant de le laisser franchir ses lèvres. Mais ce soir, il le disait de façon plus appuyée.

Chuuya coupa le moteur et descendit de sa moto d'un mouvement souple. Dazai lui jeta un regard mi- ennuyé mi- curieux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement –ça ne dura qu'un instant- lorsque les mains gantées trempées de Chuuya vinrent encadrer son visage, et qu'il sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

Chuuya le huma, puis s'exclama d'un ton presque accusateur :

**« Mais tu es ivre ! »**

Et ça, c''était vraiment inhabituel.

Chuuya ne connaissait pas ses habitudes à présent. Lorsqu'il faisait partie de la mafia, il n'était pas rare que Dazai boive. Et des boissons plutôt fortement alcoolisées en plus. Mais il consommait toujours juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas être soûl, et conserver pleinement le contrôle de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire. Durant les trois ans qu'ils avaient passés en commun au sein de la mafia portuaire, Chuuya n'avait vu Dazai bourré qu'une fois, mais il avait du mal à s'en souvenir puisque lui-même s'était mis dans un sale état cette nuit-là.

Mais ce soir, les réactions de Dazai semblaient moins calculées. Cela n'était vraiment pas flagrant, mais à bien y regarder, il avait les joues rougies et le regard brillant de celui qui est éméché.

**« Monte »** lui intima-t-il en soupirant. **« Je te ramène. »** Puis il se mordit la lèvre en se maudissant intérieurement. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter pourtant, il le savait.

Dazai le dévisagea comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Puis son regard se posa sur la moto, et un sourire illumina son visage.

**« Un accident de moto, ça me parait être une bonne façon de mourir. Il faudrait que j'essaye » **déclara le suicidaire en s'installant derrière lui, un peu maladroitement. Lui qui était normalement si habile et résistant à l'alcool devait vraiment être torché.

**« Si tu veux mourir comme ça, ce sera sans moi, et encore moins avec cette petite merveille » **lança-t-il avant de démarrer.

Pas besoin de lui demander son adresse, il savait qu'il habitait dans les logements loués par l'Agence dans un bâtiment miteux, où résidaient également le tigre-garou, Kyouka, Kunikida, et le blondinet à la force surhumaine.

Ce fut la première fois de sa vie que Chuuya n'apprécia pas une virée en moto. Pour commencer, il n'avait pas de casque, comme d'habitude, sauf qu'il était privé de ses pouvoirs. En cas d'accident, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Mais ça, ce n'était pas la première fois à la limite que l'autre était derrière, et il n'en était pas moins un bon pilote. Non, ce qui était vraiment horrible, c'était le vent couplé à ses vêtement mouillés. La morsure du froid était profonde et terrible, il en tremblait de tout son corps et ses doigts étaient tout engourdis. Et il n'était évidemment pas le seul.

Agrippé à lui, Dazai tremblait tout autant, et pour rechercher un peu de chaleur il se collait tellement à lui que ça en était inconfortable. Chuuya ignorait comment il arrivait à conduire à peu près convenablement dans ces conditions.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un feu tricolore – normalement à cette heure-ci il n'en avait rien à foutre du code de la route, mais sans casque ni pouvoir, et avec l'autre andouille derrière, il valait mieux se montrer prudent- Dazai en profita pour geindre.

**« Chuuya, j'ai si froid que je pourrais en mourir. **

**\- Ah, félicitation. **

**\- Ne me félicite pas ! »** Ce fichu démon lui enfonça un doigt entre les cotes pour montrer son mécontentement, ce qui le fit sursauter**. « C'est vraiment très désagréable et pas assez rapide ! Je ne sens plus mon corps, je ne sais même pas si je suis bien accroché.**

**\- Je confirme, tes mains sont parfaitement agrippées à ma veste, que tu es en train de déformer. Et je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi puisque tu as encore suffisamment le contrôle sur ton corps pour m'emmerder. D'ailleurs, sache que si je n'étais pas moi-même frigorifié, je te les aurais déjà arrachées !**

**\- Waaah quelle violence »** se moqua l'autre.

Ensuite, dans une vaine tentative pour essayer de se réchauffer et oublier le froid, cette saloperie de Dazai avait décidé de chanter tout le reste du trajet. C'était déjà assez énervant, mais en plus, même s'il ne l'entendait que partiellement, Chuuya jurerait qu'il ne faisait que répéter les mêmes paroles sans arrêt.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cour du bâtiment modeste où l'autre vivait, après le trajet le plus long et mémorable de sa vie. Ça oui, il allait s'en souvenir un moment.

Il coupa le moteur, et Dazai descendit, ou dégringola pour être plus précis, et se rétama sur le terrain boueux. Chuuya ne manqua évidemment pas cette occasion pour se foutre allègrement de sa gueule. Voyant que l'ancien prodige de la mafia portuaire ne parvenait pas à se remettre debout à cause du sol glissant, il rit de plus belle, mais eut un peu pitié. Il lui tendit donc la main pour l'aider. Bien mal lui en pris. Dazai l'avisa d'une moue boudeuse avant de la saisir et de tirer dessus de toute ses forces. L'inévitable se produisit, et Chuuya glissa à son tour. Il tomba sur les fesses à côté de son acolyte, hilare.

**« Tu fais chier, Dazai ! »**

Son pantalon allait être fichu, et il était hors de question de poser des fesses boueuses sur sa précieuse moto. Pas le choix, il piquerait de quoi se changer dans son armoire, en espérant que ses vêtements ne soient pas rongés par les mites.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux tant bien que mal en prenant appui l'un sur l'autre. Dazai n'avait pas lâché la main de Chuuya pendant ce temps, et ne la lâcha pas plus une fois remis debout. Le rouquin se figea un instant lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, et essaya de se dégager d'un petit mouvement, mais c'est que l'autre le tenait vraiment.

**« Oy, lâche-moi, t'es gênant là. **

**\- Chuuya. »**

Soudainement, Dazai semblait mortellement sérieux. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'un coup, alors qu'il se marrait comme une baleine une seconde avant ?

**« Ne me laisse pas »** rajouta-t-il à voix basse.

**« Quoi ? »**

Ce n'est pas qu'il avait mal entendu. En fait, Chuuya avait une excellente audition, et il était certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas trompé. Mais sur le moment, son esprit ne lui permit pas de formuler une pensée plus intelligible tant il se sentait pris au dépourvu. Son partenaire pouvait encore se montrer vraiment déconcertant.

Puis…

**« Kawauuuu~ soiya ! SOIYA !**

**\- Tu fais chier Dazai. »**

Il s'était remis à chanter cette fichue chanson sans queue ni tête. Chuuya était tellement désabusé qu'il n'avait plus la force d'élever la voix. Il le tira par la main pour le guider vers son appartement. Mais le prodige démoniaque –et dieu qu'il portait bien ce nom ce soir-là – ne bougea pas. Pire, il se mit à danser. Toujours en lui tenant la main, bien entendu, histoire de rendre cette situation encore plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était déjà, puisque question ridicule, sa « danse » n'avait pas l'air de lui suffire. Chuuya pensa que ça ne pourrait pas être pire, mais c'est toujours dans ces moments-là que la vie décide de surpasser ses attentes.

**« Dazai ? Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »**

Génial, c'était le tigre-garou qui venait de se ramener. Il les regardait, incrédule, mal réveillé, et portait son pyjama. Cela réconforta un peu le rouquin. D'ailleurs, avec le boucan que l'autre faisait, il ne serait pas étonnant que tout le voisinage soit réveillé.

**« C'est un haut placé de la mafia »** lui répondit Kyouka en s'approchant d'un air sombre, avant de dégainer lentement son wakizashi de la manche de son kimono de nuit. Tout cela sans quitter des yeux Chuuya. Il reconnaissait bien là l'enseignement de Kouyou. Toujours avoir une arme sur soi, même pour dormir.

Dans d'autres circonstances, l'atmosphère aurait été tendue, mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre grosse nouille qui continuait de crier « SOIYA ! » tout en gigotant avec la main de Chuuya prisonnière de la sienne. Les deux plus jeunes les dévisagèrent un moment avec incompréhension, par surs de la manière dont il fallait agir. Ils avaient un instant cru que Dazai était retenu en otage, mais est-ce que ce n'était finalement pas l'inverse ?

**« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rester plantés là ? Donnez-moi un coup de main ! » **leur lança sèchement Chuuya qui se demandait comment est-ce qu'il arrivait encore à garder un semblant de calme.

Cela fit sortir les deux adolescents de leur torpeur, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'approcher, Dazai glissa à nouveau, entraînant Chuuya dans sa chute.

**« Je vous en prie, aidez-moi, ou je vais **_**vraiment**_** le tuer »** les supplia-t-il.

Atsushi se précipita vers Dazai. Il passa son bras libre autour de ses épaules et le souleva. Kyouka s'approcha de Chuuya, et après une brève hésitation, lui tendit la main avec méfiance. Ils échangèrent un regard, et Chuuya la saisit.

**« Merci »**

Une fois debout, l'adolescente s'écarta, toujours sur ses gardes. Le tigre-garou ne semblait pas le connaitre, mais elle qui avait fait partie de la mafia et avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'entraîner avec lui, savait de quoi il était capable. Il n'était pas un adversaire que l'on pouvait se permettre de prendre à la légère. Et techniquement, en dépit de cette situation incongrue, ils étaient à présent ennemis. Chuuya ne se formalisa donc pas de l'attitude méfiante de la jeune fille à son égard.

Ils se rendirent tous les quatre jusqu'au bâtiment. Evidemment, Dazai vivait à l'étage, et leur patience fut mise à rude épreuve lors de l'ascension de l'escalier. Dazai faisait peser tout son poids sur Atsushi, et quand il ne chantait pas, il s'amusait à tourmenter le jeune homme en lui disant qu'il devrait être au lit à cette heure-ci et qu'il donnait un mauvais exemple à Kyouka, comme si ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils étaient réveillés.

Quand ils passèrent devant, la voix de Kunikida s'éleva de la porte voisine de celle de Dazai.

**« FERME TA GUEULE DAZAI ! Y'EN A QUI ESSAIENT DE DORMIR ! »**

Si tout le bâtiment n'avait pas déjà été réveillé, c'était maintenant chose faite.

**« Dazai, tes clés » **fit Chuuya sur un ton autoritaire en lui tendant sa main libre. Mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

**« Puisqu'on est tous ensemble, pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait pas boire un verre quelque part ?**

**\- Parce que ces deux-là n'ont pas l'âge légal, que les bars ne vont pas tarder à fermer, et que tu as déjà suffisamment bu.**

**\- Chuuya, rappelle-moi à quel âge on a commencé à boire, tous les deux ? D'ailleurs, je tiens bien mieux l'alcool que toi, chibi.**

**\- Ce genre de règle ne s'applique pas dans la mafia, et ces deux-là n'en font pas partie. Et on n'est pas des exemples à suivre. ET NE M'APPELLE PAS CHIBI OU JE TE PETE LES ROTULES ET ON VERRA A CE MOMENT-LA QUI EST PETIT !**

**\- Voilà les clés »** les interrompit Kyouka qui avait profité que Dazai regarde ailleurs pour lui faire les poches. Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas particulièrement l'impression que son supérieur avait abusé de l'alcool, juste qu'il abusait d'eux, comme d'habitude. Mais en temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait pu le fouiller comme elle venait de le faire. L'homme avait beau passer son temps à faire le débile, il ne laissait aucune ouverture.

**« KYOUKA ! Comment oses-tu ? Une jeune fille comme toi devrait respecter ses ainés ! Grace à qui crois-tu être entrée dans l'Agence ? Et pénétrer ainsi dans l'espace privé d'un homme plus âgé, c'est scandaleux ! »** déblatéra le tas de bandages en versant allègrement dans le mélodramatique. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être fatiguant.

**« C'est grâce à Atsushi que j'ai quitté la mafia » **répondit l'adolescente sans ciller. Elle fit glisser la clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte. **« Et vous êtes toujours le premier à ne pas respecter l'espace intime des autres. Ne vous plaignez pas lorsque ça vous arrive en retour. »**

Chuuya sentit la main de Dazai se resserrer sur la sienne.

Le détective afficha une mine exagérément outrée tandis que Kyouka ouvrit la porte et s'enfonça dans l'appartement. Les trois hommes l'y suivirent. Aussitôt, une incommodante odeur de renfermé se fit sentir, qui arracha une grimace à Chuuya et Atsushi. Le mafieux ne s'en étonna toutefois pas. Déjà, lorsqu'il faisait encore partie de l'organisation, le logement de son partenaire puait la mort. Sur ce point non plus, il n'avait –malheureusement pour eux- pas changé.

Kyouka alluma la lumière et se dirigea directement dans la pièce principale pour ouvrir la fenêtre. L'appartement semblait vraiment misérable comparé à celui qu'il avait du temps de la mafia, où on pouvait dire sans exagérer qu'il vivait dans le luxe. Mais dans les deux cas, Dazai n'avait jamais su investir un logement, alors celui-là lui convenait bien mieux.

Lorsqu'on entrait, on avait directement accès au coin cuisine. L'évier était relativement vide, il n'y avait que trois verres. Mais cela ne trompa pas la plus petite moitié du Double Noir. Ce n'était pas que la vaisselle avait été faite récemment, mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'en utilisait pas. A côté de l'évier, deux sac poubelles, dont un ouvert et à moitié renversé sur le sol. Pas étonnant que l'odeur soit si forte. Dans la pièce à vivre, ce n'était pas mieux. Son futon était resté déplié au sol, et à coté la table basse était recouverte de bouteilles et conserves, qui témoignaient d'une hygiène de vie peu recommandable. La pièce était autrement assez pauvre. Il n'y avait aucune décoration. Seulement une petite armoire et un autre meuble de rangement.

Atsushi aida son aîné à s'asseoir sur le tatami. Son regard s'attarda sur la dizaine de bouteilles de saké et de whisky qui s'amoncelait sur la table basse et autour, accompagnée de plusieurs boites de crabe en conserve. Evidemment, cela n'échappa aux deux plus jeunes. En même temps, pas besoin d'être détectives pour en tirer certaines conclusions.

**« Dazai, qu'est-ce que…**

**\- Oy, Dazai, ça suffit maintenant, lâche-moi »** le coupa Chuuya alors que la poigne de son partenaire s'était encore raffermie sur sa main.

Dazai le fixa, le regard étrangement hébété, ignorant Atsushi qui l'observait avec une inquiétude manifeste. Non, cette expression ne lui allait décidément pas. Chuuya soutint son regard, essayant d'y lire quelque chose, et durant plusieurs secondes, personne ne bougea ni ne dit rien. En dépit sa capacité innée à pourrir la vie des autres, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il était convaincu que son ébriété n'était pas le réel problème.

Chuuya soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée depuis qu'il avait sauvé le suicidaire, vaincu.

**« Je ne vais nulle part. Je reste ici pour cette nuit. Alors tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »**

Alors, tout doucement, la main de Dazai serra la sienne avec moins de force. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa peau un instant avant qu'il ne le lâche complètement.

**« Bien. Tu peux te déshabiller seul ? »**

Dazai tenta d'enlever son manteau, mais ses gestes étaient lents et maladroits. Cette tache pourtant si simple semblait tellement laborieuse que c'était presque douloureux à regarder, et cela eu raison de ce qu'il restait de patience au rouquin.

**« Où est donc passée toute ton énergie de tout à l'heure ? »** ronchonna-t-il tandis qu'il s'attelait à l'aider à retirer ses manches**. « Vous pouvez faire couler un bain et nous sortir des vêtements de rechange ? »**. Puisqu'ils étaient là, autant que les deux plus jeunes se montrent utiles.

Kyouka se rendit immédiatement dans ce qu'il supposait être la salle de bain, silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas d'autre pièce de toute façon. Atsushi ouvrit l'armoire, quasiment vide. Pour les rechanges, il n'allait pas y avoir beaucoup de choix.

**« Lui n'aura qu'à mettre son pyjama »** fit Chuuya en soufflant d'exaspération, avisant un petit tas de vêtements dans un coin de la pièce.

Atsushi acquiesca et sorti les seuls t-shirt et jogging que possédait son mentor, qu'il emmena vers la salle de bain. Puis il revint vers eux. Chuuya sentit que le jeune homme l'observait avec curiosité. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il voulait sa photo lorsqu'il lui exposa finalement l'objet de ses pensées.

**« Qui êtes-vous pour Dazai ? »**

Chuuya interrompit ses gestes. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, ses yeux se posèrent sur la pierre décorative bleue de Dazai qu'il avait alors dans la main. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment définir leur relation en quelques mots. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir, ni d'en discuter avec un inconnu, alors il décida de répondre simplement :

**« Un ancien collègue.**

**\- Un insupportable petit porte-chapeau, bruyant et vulgaire, avec des ****goûts**** de luxe et un fort penchant pour le vin. »** Dazai le fixait en disant ça, cherchant très clairement à le provoquer. Chuuya n'allait évidemment pas laisser passer ça, une veine pulsant furieusement sur son front, mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'exprimer car il n'en avait pas terminé. **« C'est mon partenaire »** avait-il rajouté d'une voix douce en se tournant vers Atsushi.

Le garçon afficha une moue perplexe. Chuuya pouvait le comprendre quelque part. Ils étaient ennemis, et le rouquin n'avait cessé de râler et de l'insulter –ceci dit, c'était amplement mérité. Pourtant, il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez lui, et était en train de l'aider à ôter ses vêtements trempés. Il était normal que le tigre-garou soit confus et ne sache pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Leur relation n'était pas conventionnelle. Elle était en réalité très complexe, mais parfaitement claire dans leurs esprits à tous les deux.

**« Le bain coule »** annonça Kyouka qui était de retour.

**« Bien. Vous pouvez partir tous les deux. Je m'occupe de cet idiot suicidaire. **

**\- Non, on ne peut pas vous faire confiance » **répliqua la jeune fille sans détour. Elle avait toléré sa présence jusque-là car il n'avait pas montré de signe d'agressivité au-delà de l'agacement que suscitait chez lui Dazai, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, mais il était hors de question de le laisser seul avec le détective alors que celui-ci était vulnérable. Mais le détective en question ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

**« Les enfants sont supposés dormir à cette heure-là. Allez vous coucher. Chuuya ne me fera pas de mal. »** Son ton était autoritaire, et leur signifiait qu'il ne souffrirait d'aucune contestation.

**« Attendez. »** Atsushi semblait en proie à un dilemme. Son regard faisait encore des allers et retours vers les cadavres de bouteilles.

Chuuya remarqua que le corps de Dazai se tendit légèrement, alors qu'il savait ce que son protégé allait lui demander. C'était quasiment imperceptible, mais pas pour lui qui le connaissait « comme le dos de sa main ».

**« Est-ce que… Vous buvez souvent ? »** Le garçon était visiblement très mal à l'aise de demander ça, mais son regard franc témoignait de sa détermination à avoir une réponse.

Dazai lui servit son plus beau sourire, aussi rassurant que faux. A vomir. Ce genre d'illusion ne fonctionnait pas sur lui, alors à ses yeux, ce genre de visage était juste abject.

**« Je bois de temps en temps. Simplement, disons que le ménage n'est pas mon point fort. Ces bouteilles sont là depuis un moment. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous accueillir dans ces conditions d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça qu'il faut bien faire le ménage tous les jours, sinon vous allez finir par avoir un appartement dans le même état que le mien ! Mais dis voir, Atsushi, tu ne serais quand même pas en train de penser que je suis alcoolique ? »**

Dévoiler un bout de vérité pour mieux dissimuler le reste, puis renvoyer le sujet qui pose problème dans la face de l'autre en le culpabilisant. Une technique d'une simplicité affligeante, mais diablement efficace.

**« Ah, non ! Pardon, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret, mais je m'inquiète simplement pour vous…**

**\- Je vais bien Atsushi. Ce soir, je suis allé boire avec un vieil ami. Je pense que le dernier verre était peut-être de trop…**

**\- Vous étiez ensemble ? »** questionna le jeune homme en les regardant tous les deux.

**« Non je l'ai juste trouvé en train de se noyer »** répondit Chuuya, désinvolte, comme s'il lui annonçait qu'il avait raté son train.

**« Encore une tentative de suicide ? » **fit Atsushi sur le même ton, quoique un peu plus désabusé.

Visiblement, ses tentatives de suicide à répétition n'avaient pas changées, elles non plus.

**« C'est que la mer était aussi noire que la nuit, je me suis dit que cette obscurité qui transcendait l'horizon était parfaitement propice à un suicide ! »**

Pas plus que ses prétextes pourris.

**« On peut vraiment vous laisser ? »**

Vu le regard en coin qu'il lui adressa, il était clair pour tout le monde que la véritable question était « peut-on vraiment vous laisser _avec lui_ ? »

**« Oui, après tout, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû m'occuper de lui après une cuite, alors il me le doit bien.**

**\- HEIN ?!**

**\- Bon, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où nous trouver. On va aussi prévenir Kunikida au cas où, puisqu'il est réveillé. »**

Ces mesures de précaution agacèrent Chuuya plus qu'il ne le montra. C'était lui la victime dans tout ça, et voilà qu'il se faisait traiter comme un criminel. Non pas qu'il n'en était pas un, mais l'autre avait beau être devenu détective, il ne valait pas mieux. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'argumenter auprès des plus jeunes, et au fond il se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, il garda donc le silence pour cette fois. Seulement, cette situation le fatiguait, et Dazai continuerait à garder son hideux masque de clown s'ils restaient. Enfin, leur départ ne signifiait certainement pas qu'il allait se montrer honnête, mais juste un peu moins insupportable, puisque avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin de sauver les apparences.

**« Pensez bien à lui dire que s'il ne dort pas suffisamment, il ne sera pas performant demain, ce qui risque de compromettre la réalisation de son idéal, en plus de risquer la panne d'oreiller. Ah, et s'énerver en pleine nuit augmente le risque d'avoir des hallucinations. Dites-lui bien de le noter surtout !**

**\- Euh… Oui, on va lui dire ça. »** L'expression d'Atsushi indiquait clairement le contraire**. « N'oubliez pas de vous reposer aussi… **

**\- Hm, dès que j'aurai pris un bain, j'irai dormir comme un bébé !**

**\- Alors bonne nuit Dazai. »** Il se tourna vers Chuuya. **« Au revoir ».**

Chuuya lui répondit par un signe de la main. Kyouka quant à elle s'inclina légèrement auprès des deux hommes, puis ils quittèrent l'appartement. Dazai laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

**« Tu ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, ou c'est parce que tu ne veux pas les décevoir que tu veux leur cacher ton alcoolisme ? »** lui demanda Chuuya sans préambule, tout en continuant de déboutonner sa chemise.

**« Je ne suis pas alcoolique. »** répondit froidement Dazai en lui lançant un regard noir.

**« Tu fais peut-être illusion auprès des autres, mais tu me la fais pas à moi. Tu arrives à faire en sorte qu'on ne le remarque pas car tu es rarement ivre. Mais ce n'est pas le fait d'être ivre qui caractérise l'alcoolisme, c'est la dépendance.**

**\- Tu en sais quelque chose » **fit l'autre avec dédain.

**« J'aime le bon vin, c'est vrai. Mais je n'en suis pas dépendant. Tu bois chaque soir, non ? **

**\- ****Ça**** ne te regarde pas, Chuuya. » **D'un mouvement vif, il frappa la main de Chuuya pour l'éloigner, puis termina d'enlever sa chemise seul.

Le rouquin le laissa faire, mais il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec cette conversation.

**« Si, ça me regarde. Puisque j'en suis réduit à devoir m'occuper de toi, j'ai mon mot à dire.**

**\- Personne ne te retient. »**

L'atmosphère était si glaciale que si les adolescents avaient assisté à cette conversation, ils auraient pu geler sur place.

**« Tu veux que je parte ?** » fit Chuuya sur un air de défi.

**« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. Ta présence m'horripile au plus haut point. »**

Chuuya eut vraiment envie de partir sur le champ, et de le laisser se démerder seul. Il se serait séché rapidement puis serait parti sans un mot. Il n'était pas assez bonne poire pour se laisser traiter ainsi alors qu'il rendait service.

Mais voilà, quelque chose clochait.

Quelques minutes avant, le tas de bandage ambulant lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Qu'il ne devait pas le laisser seul. Il lui avait d'ailleurs promis de rester là pour la nuit. Et Chuuya était un homme de parole. C'était l'unique raison qui le retenait de partir au plus vite. Et puisque Dazai n'était pas dans son état normal, il avait la ferme intention de découvrir pourquoi.

**« Tu étais au lupin ?**

**\- … »**

Dazai garda le silence. Il ne le regardait même plus. Chuuya poursuivit quand même son interrogatoire. Il sentait qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

**« Tu as mentionné un ami. Qui était-ce ? » **Chuuya avait développé la capacité de discerner la vérité du mensonge dans les paroles de son partenaires. Et il était quasiment sûr qu'il n'avait pas menti en disant ça. La réponse à sa question le conforta dans son idée.

**« Laisse-moi. »**

Son ton était ferme et froid. Il évitait encore son regard.

Chuuya expira bruyamment, s'avouant vaincu pour le moment. Il ferma les yeux et se massa le front, un mal de tête commençant à se faire sentir. Le maquereau s'était fermé comme une huître, et justement parce qu'il le connaissait si bien, il savait qu'il n'en tirerait rien de bon en insistant. Mais ce n'était que partie remise.

**« Tu frissonnes. Finissons de te déshabiller, et tu vas prendre ton bain, ça te réchauffera et t'évitera d'attraper froid. Puisque tu as réveillé tes collègues, la moindre des choses c'est que tu te rendes au boulot demain et que tu leur présentes tes excuses. »**

Sans qu'il ne la sente venir, une main bandée vint saisir délicatement sa mèche de cheveux qui reposait toujours sur son épaule. Il réprima un frisson.

**« Tu es trempé aussi, Chuuya. »**

Le contact visuel était rétabli.

**« La faute à qui, imbécile ? J'ai bien l'intention d'utiliser ta salle de bain moi aussi.**

**-C'est toi qui a décidé de sauter, je te signale. Tu es le seul responsable de ton état.» **Il relâcha ses cheveux avec désinvolture. Dazai le plus grand emmerdeur que le monde ait porté était de retour.

Chuuya ne trouva rien à redire. Oui, c'est bien lui qui avait pris la décision de sauter. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste laisser son partenaire mourir sous ses yeux. Dazai le savait très bien. Mais Chuuya préférerait s'arracher la langue que de l'admettre. Ça aussi, Dazai le savait parfaitement.

Une fois que Dazai eut terminé d'enlever ses vêtements, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour fermer le robinet. Chuuya se déshabilla à son tour, puis ramassa leurs vêtements tombés en tas sur les tatamis.

**« Tu as une machine à laver ? »**

Etonnamment, Dazai lui apprit que oui. Comme son appartement faisait vraiment misérable, il s'attendait à devoir repartir avec ses habits mouillés et plein de sel sous le bras. Il le rejoignit vers la salle de bain.

Il s'agissait d'une salle de bain à l'ancienne. Il y avait une première sous pièce où se trouvaient la fameuse machine, un lavabo, et quelques étagères contenant quelques médicaments, et plusieurs putains de dizaines de rouleaux de bandages. Puis la salle de bain en elle-même était composée d'un robinet de douche contre un mur, avec au-dessus un miroir et devant un petit tabouret en bois et quelques produits d'hygiène, une baignoire qui prenait tout un côté, et le siphon en plein milieu de la pièce.

Chuuya fourra le tas de linge dans la machine, ajouta un peu de produit « senteur camélia » et lança un programme court. Pendant ce temps, Dazai s'était assis dans la salle d'eau sur le petit tabouret, le regard dans le vague, et avait entrepris de retirer ses bandages. Il avait commencé par l'un des poignets. Il déroulait la bande avec lenteur, et celle-ci tombait doucement au sol en une danse hypnotique. Chuuya s'approcha derrière lui et commença à défaire le bandage qui lui entourait le cou. L'autre ne broncha pas.

Alors que le corps de Dazai se dévoilait au fur et à mesure, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de cicatrice récente. En fait, les plus visibles semblaient dater d'un an ou deux. Soit au moment où il était entré dans l'Agence.

Chuuya ressentit un pincement au cœur, et il se détesta pour ça. Il ressentait diverses émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas bien à identifier, et des pensées confuses l'assaillirent. C'était stupide. Il croyait avoir enterré tout ça.

_Dazai n'a jamais cessé de se faire du mal depuis qu'on s'est rencontré._

_Peut-être qu'il se sent mieux depuis qu'il ne me voit plus._

_Il est parti sans rien me dire. Du jour au lendemain, il a disparu._

_C'est… ma faute ?_

**« Chuuya ? »**

Sans préambule, Chuuya saisit le pommeau de douche et l'actionna à fond droit vers le visage de ce crétin de Dazai. Il se mit à agiter les bras dans tous les sens et tenta de dire quelque chose, mais c'était incompréhensible, et il n'essaya pas de comprendre de toute façon.

Le but n'étant pas de le noyer –sinon il n'aurait pas sauté dans la mer pour le sauver en premier lieu- il remonta le pommeau au-dessus de son crâne, faisant couler l'eau sur ses cheveux en faisant plus ou moins attention que ça ne lui aille pas dans les yeux. Distraitement, il glissa les doigts de sa main libre dans la tignasse emmêlée du suicidaire et commença à masser le cuir chevelu pour bien la rincer.

Pourquoi repenser à tout ça maintenant ? Il y avait déjà réfléchi à son départ. La momie éco-plus n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait sans l'en avertir. C'était sa vie, et il n'était pas sa mère après tout. Non, il était son partenaire. Oui, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Ça ne le concernait pas. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

**« Chuuya, tu es fâché ? »**

La voix de Dazai parvint vaguement à ses oreilles, comme un écho au-dessus de l'eau, qui ne parvint toutefois pas à troubler le fil continu de ses pensées. Sa main quitta les cheveux à présent épurés de sel pour attraper, presque mécaniquement, la bouteille de shampoing. Il lui en versa une quantité généreuse sur le haut du crâne, et commença à masser. Il était en pilote automatique. Son corps bougeait indépendamment tandis que son esprit se trouvait ailleurs.

En dehors de la culpabilité et de la rancœur, il éprouvait aussi du soulagement.

Pas de scarification récente, c'était bien. Avec un peu de chance, le sol de cette salle de bain n'avait jamais été souillé par de longues traînées rouges. Ça devait signifier qu'il se sentait mieux. Ou plutôt moins mal. Mais ça, il s'en doutait déjà.

Au fil des trois années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble dans la mafia portuaire, il l'avait vu s'enfoncer toujours plus dans l'obscurité. Son regard était devenu si sombre qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain. Il commettait aisément les pires atrocités sans jamais s'émouvoir. Il méprisait tout le monde. Rien ne trouvait grâce aux yeux du démon prodige.

**« CHUUYA REGARDE MOI ! »**

Ses gestes se stoppèrent en un sursaut. Dazai venait d'éteindre la machine et de forcer son esprit à revenir à la surface. Ses paupières clignèrent deux fois tandis qu'il dévisageait le reflet de son partenaire dans le miroir.

Dazai avait la tête tellement recouverte de mousse que ça lui faisait une afro blanche étincelante. Chuuya réprima un sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'emmerdeur de service.

**« Même comme ça, je reste beau gosse »** fit il en prenant la pose devant le miroir.

**« Par contre, ça te donne pas l'air plus intelligent.**

**\- Tu ne nies donc pas ma beaugossitude ! »** s'exclama le beau gosse avec une attitude triomphante.

**« Tais-toi. Et au lieu de perdre du temps avec ces âneries, savonnes-toi. »**

Et une nouvelle fois, il l'aspergea d'eau en pleine tête sans ménagement. C'était une bonne technique pour le faire taire.

A présent, il avait un peu changé. Chuuya s'en était rendu compte tout de suite lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans le donjon. C'était toujours un connard manipulateur, mais il avait une lueur dans le regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue avant. Sa présence dégageait quelque chose qui, sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle était lumineuse, était rassurante. La présence angoissante qui faisait la terreur de bon nombre de leurs subordonnés et qui lui collait à la peau semblait s'être dissipée.

Lui, au contraire, n'avait pas changé. Bien sûr, il avait continué de peaufiner ses talents en arts martiaux et avait même élargit ses compétences, mais autrement, il était resté exactement le même. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour lui il y a de ça cinq ans.

Dazai avait évolué, lui était resté derrière.

C'était mieux comme ça.

Oui. Pour le mieux.

**« Tu es beaucoup dans la lune ce soir, Chuuya. Ça ne te ressemble pas.**

**\- Parle pour toi, le faiseur de catastrophes ambulant.**

**\- Tu n'y es pas. La nuit réveille simplement ma fibre artistique, et tel un poète, je suis pris d'une certaine mélancolie. **

**\- Ouais, je dois te ****reconnaître**** une certaine créativité lorsqu'il s'agit de pourrir la vie des autres, et particulièrement la mienne.**

**\- Allons, ne dis pas une chose pareille. Disons que j'aime mettre un peu de piment dans la vie de mon entourage. Et tu n'as pas idée, mais c'est un boulot à plein temps.**

**-Par mettre un peu de piment, tu veux dire le piment entier accompagné d'une bouteille ou deux de tabasco ? Et tu voudrais pas prendre quelques congés du coup ? Genre, pour toujours ?**

**\- Je ne suis qu'un homme simple. Il faut bien que je me nourrisse aussi à la fin du mois.**

**\- Ah je vois, par te nourrir, tu parles du sake et des boites de crabes ? »**

Dazai lui lança un regard assassin à travers le miroir. Apparemment, il était encore trop tôt pour remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

**« Je suis fatigué, Chuuya. Frotte-moi le dos que je puisse prendre ce bain et qu'on en finisse.**

**\- C'est demandé si gentiment… »** Il se saisit de la petite brosse qui traînait à côté du savon et lui frotta le dos avec vigueur, en appuyant bien pour que ce soit le plus désagréable possible**. « Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, je veux moi aussi finir ça au plus vite.**

**\- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais rien ne te retient. Et je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé ton aide, chapeau sur petites pattes.**

**\- Non, mais tu m'as surtout dit de pas partir, rouleau de PQ ambulant.**

**\- Tu mens, je n'ai jamais dit ça, demi-portion.**

**\- Je ne suis pas un menteur »** s'offusqua froidement Chuuya, interrompant leur échange de petits surnoms sympathiques.

**« Non, tu as raison, tu n'en es pas un… » **murmura Dazai en un soupir empreint de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité. Chuuya pouvait être beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'était certainement pas un menteur, _lui_.

Après ça, il garda le silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Visiblement, il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir dit ça, alors que paradoxalement, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il semblait avoir été le plus lucide.

Le rinçage se termina en silence. Dès qu'il fut propre, Dazai se glissa dans la baignoire sans attendre. Chuuya entreprit de se laver à son tour. Il constata face à son reflet que ses cheveux étaient dans un état désastreux. Ils étaient tirés en arrière, emmêlés et fades. Les pointes avaient même durcies à cause du sel. C'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'il sentit l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps.

Une fois propre, il s'essora les cheveux et les coiffa comme il pouvait avec ses doigts pour qu'ils ne sèchent pas n'importe comment. Il s'observa une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, satisfait, puis il s'approcha de Dazai, qui s'était étendu de tout son long, les pieds dépassant de la baignoire. La tête posée sur le rebord et les yeux clos, il paraissait paisible. Mais Chuuya devinait que sous ses paupières, ses pensées se perdaient dans les profondeurs obscures de son esprit tordu.

**« Fais de la place, espèce de grande asperge ! »**

Dazai rouvrit les yeux, interloqué. Il rentra les pieds dans l'eau, comme une drôle de tortue qui se réfugierait dans sa carapace, et se redressa.

**« Tu ne vas quand même pas- »**

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour protester, Chuuya avait un pied dedans, et ne lui laissa d'autre choix que de ramener ses jambes contre lui. Le mafieux en soupira de soulagement. Enfin, un bain chaud bien mérité ! Bon, sa compagnie laissait à désirer, mais là où il en était, il n'allait certainement pas rechigner cette récompense bienvenue.

**« C'est ridicule… »** marmonna Dazai, complètement blasé par la tournure que prenait ce bain. Il était supposé s'y détendre, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait serré comme une sardine, les jambes repliées contre son torse, avec la pire personne possible.

**« Tais-toi, laisse-moi imaginer que je suis tout seul **» Chuuya avait fermé les yeux comme l'autre l'avait fait avant, essayant d'occulter sa présence.

**« Comme tu es tout petit, je comprends que ça te dérange moins, mais vraiment ? Ça te convient comme ça ? D'ailleurs, on a fait beaucoup de choses ensemble, mais prendre un bain, c'est une première. Je crois que je m'en serais passé. Non, en fait j'en suis sûr. Les bains sont faits pour se détendre et me voilà tout replié sur moi-même à cause d'un petit être vil et mesquin. A cause de toi, c'est le pire bain de toute ma vie, chibi.**

**\- Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois comme ça, la prochaine fois qu'il te prendre l'idée d'aller te noyer au port. Et je te trouve bien bavard tout à coup, pour quelqu'un qui prétend vouloir se détendre. »** Chuuya gardait les yeux fermés. A sa propre surprise, malgré la proximité du maquereau, il se sentait assez bien, voire carrément relaxé. Toutes ces conneries avaient dû le fatiguer plus que de raison. Pas seulement physiquement, mais surtout émotionnellement. Il n'avait même pas l'énergie nécessaire pour protester contre le surnom « chibi ». Les bains avaient toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui, qui était plus que bienvenu les soirs comme celui-ci.

**« Ouais, c'était un mauvais calcul, puisque la probabilité de tomber sur toi –ou un autre mafieux- est loin d'être nulle. **

**\- T'as eu de la chance que ce soit moi, espèce d'ingrat.**

**\- C'est le contraire, chibi. Je serais peut-être vraiment mort cette fois-ci si tu ne t'en étais pas mêlé. »**

En effet, il n'y avait personne dans ce coin du port, à part eux. Si le suicidaire avait été seul, cette fois personne ne serait venu le sauver. Et même s'il avait changé d'avis, il n'aurait pas réussi à remonter seul. Il se serait réellement noyé.

_« C'est une belle nuit pour mourir, tu ne trouves pas ? _

_\- Cette nuit n'est pas différente des autres. »_

Il était possible qu'il ait eu tort après tout. Pour lui, cette nuit n'avait rien de particulier, mais qu'en était-il de Dazai ?

Chuuya rouvrit les yeux, et les posa le brun. Ce dernier le regardait avec un mélange de dédain et de profond ennui. Il était égal à lui-même en somme.

**« Parce que cette fois, tu étais vraiment déterminé. »**

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé.

**« Je désire toujours la mort, à chaque instant »** dit-il, le visage dénué de toute émotion. C'était une fatalité contre laquelle il n'avait pas la volonté de lutter.

**« Pourtant, il a quelque chose qui te raccroche toujours à la vie, puisque tu es encore là malgré toutes tes tentatives. Mais ce soir, tu étais décidé à tout lâcher.**

**\- Tu t'intéresses à ce qu'il peut se passer dans la tête d'un suicidaire maintenant ? Je ne te le conseille pas. Tu pourrais perdre la tienne. »** Il esquissa un sourire tordu, sans joie.

Non, il ne devrait pas essayer de comprendre les pensées du stratège du Double Noir. Ce serait se plonger dans les abysses de son âme. Un voyage peu enviable. Mais y perdre la tête ? Chuuya connaissait bien l'obscurité, même s'il devait se faire engloutir, ça ne lui faisait pas peur.

**« Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi au port ?**

**-J'étais d'humeur mélancolique aujourd'hui… Peut-être la nostalgie ? »**

Alors le jeune homme sous le masque de clown était donc capable de ressentir de telles émotions ? Mais de la nostalgie pour quoi ? Leur duo ? Certainement pas. Sa première séance de torture ? Les massacres ? Le son des coups de feu ? Les hurlements de douleurs ? Les supplications de ses victimes ? Dazai n'avait jamais éprouvé d'état d'âme en commettant ces atrocités. Pour autant, il n'était pas un sadique qui appréciait ce genre de choses. Il faisait ce qui devait être fait, tout simplement. Alors, qu'est-ce que Dazai avait à la mafia qui pourrait lui manquer aujourd'hui, au point de le ramener au port, et avant ça au Lupin…

Oh.

Il réalisa.

« **C'était Oda… »** Ce n'était qu'un murmure, des mots soufflés tandis que la révélation s'imposait à lui. Pourtant, ces quelques syllabes eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Dazai, qui se redressa en un sursaut si brusquement que de l'eau fut éjectée de la baignoire. Elle s'écrasa au sol en un claquement sonore.

**« Quoi ? » **

Dazai avait cette surprise et cette vulnérabilité en cet instant qu'ont les enfants pris sur le fait lors d'une bêtise et qui auraient reçu une gifle. Cela déstabilisa Chuuya un instant, mais il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il avait enfin trouvé une brèche dans la garde de son partenaire, et il n'était pas suffisamment complaisant pour ne pas s'y engouffrer.

**« L'ami avec qui tu as bu un verre, ou plutôt plusieurs, au Lupin, c'était Oda. »** Affirma-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Dazai baissa la tête, dissimulant son visage derrière le rideau protecteur de ses cheveux. Il garda le silence un moment. Chuuya ne pouvait voir que ses lèvres serrées, qu'il mordait de l'intérieur. Le voir ainsi était plutôt inédit. Voire carrément dérangeant. Mais il avait l'intuition que s'il osait lui montrer de la pitié, ou pire, de la compassion, Dazai ne répondrait plus de rien, et serait capable de le foutre dehors. Il opta donc pour l'option la plus simple : ne rien faire, et respecter son silence. Il allait attendre que l'autre reprenne un minimum contenance avant de continuer.

Chuuya n'était pas présent à Yokohama lors du conflit qui avait opposé la Mafia Portuaire à Mimic. Il n'avait pas été là pour Dazai lors de la mort de son ami, et n'avait pas mesuré l'impact que celle-ci avait eu sur son partenaire. En fait, lorsqu'il l'avait revu, quelques jours avant sa désertion, le prodige démoniaque était égal à lui-même, il agissait comme à son habitude. Froid avec ses subordonnés, et insupportable avec lui, à faire des remarques sur sa taille et des blagues douteuses. Chuuya s'était quand même douté qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait, alors il lui en avait touché un mot, mais le brun l'avait habilement envoyé chier à l'aide d'une boutade bien sentie. Le rouquin n'avait donc pas creusé, et s'était comporté normalement. Mais Dazai côtoyait la mort depuis de longues années déjà malgré son jeune age, il n'attendait rien de la vie, n'avait aucune ambition autre que de pourrir la sienne, alors il s'en remettrait. C'est ce qu'il avait cru. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la mort d'Oda l'aurait ébranlé au point qu'il quitte l'organisation aussi soudainement, au point que son souvenir ne provoque une telle expression sur son visage cinq ans après.

Ce visage… Il n'y était pas habitué, c'est vrai. Mais il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Au contraire. Car ce visage, celui d'un jeune homme qui essaie de dissimuler sa souffrance et qui lutte contre, était le sien, celui du véritable Dazai Osamu.

La vérité, c'est que Chuuya se sentit bien, là. Dans un bain chaud, avec son incorrigible partenaire qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque et qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque. Son partenaire qui avait retiré son masque de clown. La situation était loin d'être joyeuse, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il était là où il devait être. A sa place.

**« J'y ai croisé Ango aussi… » **Dazai ne le regardait pas, toujours caché derrière ses cheveux. Il parlait faiblement, mais il n'y avait pas d'hésitation dans sa voix. Il semblait prêt à cracher le morceau.

Ce nom résonna dans sa mémoire avec amertume. Le fameux prof à lunettes. Chuuya conservait pour lui un profond ressentiment. La trahison n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait pardonner. Une trahison qui avait coûté la vie de l'ami de Dazai. Le ressentiment qu'il lui vouait n'était probablement rien en comparaison de ce que devait éprouver le brun à son égard.

**« Ah. Tu ne t'attendais pas à le voir ? » **

Pour ce qu'il en savait, c'était au Lupin que ces trois-là se retrouvaient régulièrement. Et comme Dazai était du genre à tout anticiper, ça le rendait assez curieux. S'il lui en parlait, c'est que ça n'avait pas dû le laisser indifférent.

**« J'y ai pensé, mais comme il était tard, j'espérais ne pas le voir là-bas…**

**-Pourquoi es-tu allé là-bas ce soir ? Par nostalgie ?**

**\- On peut dire ça. C'était il y a exactement 5 ans, la dernière fois que l'on s'y est réunis. Avant sa mort. »**

Chuuya observa un silence respectueux à l'évocation de la mort de son défunt collègue. Il comprenait pourquoi l'envie suicidaire de Dazai s'était exacerbée. Cette date, le Lupin, et le fait de voir le prof à lunettes avait remué des souvenirs douloureux. Puis, il s'autorisa à poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis bien trop longtemps.

**« Dazai, la raison pour laquelle tu as quitté la mafia portuaire… C'est à cause de sa mort, c'est ça ?**

**\- J'imagine que tu as d****û**** mener ta petite enquête.** » Il avait relevé la tête, et lui adressait un sourire en coin.

**« Oui, mais je pense qu'il manque des éléments au dossier. A l'époque, j'avais questionné le boss, mais j'avais la sensation qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit. Il s'est passé quelque chose, non ? Quelque chose qui ne pouvait être écrit dans le rapport ? »**

Dazai l'observa quelques secondes en réfléchissant, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Il devait déterminer ce qu'il s'autoriserait à lui révéler ou non.

**« Tu le savais ? Oda s'occupait d'orphelins.**

**\- Les orphelins de ce fameux conflit… » **Chuuya ne voyait pas ou son partenaire voulait en venir. Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs à ce sujet.** « Oui, je le savais. Mimic les a fait exploser. Ce qui a conduit Oda à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.**

**\- Mori les leur a vendu. **

**\- … Pardon ? »**

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour assimiler cette information. Cette affaire prenait désormais une toute autre dimension. Une pièce manquante du puzzle venait de faire surface, une pièce centrale grâce à laquelle tout se mettait en place désormais. Il souffla et se massa le front du bout des doigts. Il se sentait exténué d'un coup.

**« Oui, ça lui ressemble bien après tout. **

**\- Qu'en penses-tu, Chuuya ? Sacrifier de jeunes enfants innocents pour le bon fonctionnement d'une organisation, ça te parait juste ? Tu penses que c'est bien ?**

**\- Dazai, parler de justice ou de ce qui est bien et mal concernant la pègre, c'est…**

**\- Oui, pardon. Tu as raison. C'était une question stupide. Je n'ai pas l'esprit bien clair ce soir. »**

S'en suivit un silence gênant. C'était rare entre eux. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait répondu, Chuuya réfléchit à la question. Dès son plus jeune age, il avait su donner la mort sans remords. Il n'éprouvait que rarement de la pitié pour ses adversaires. Dans la majorité des cas, il s'agissait d'ennemis qui savaient ce qui leur en coûterait s'ils se faisaient attraper par la Mafia Portuaire. Ces ennemis étaient bien souvent des hommes adultes, armés, qui faisaient partie de la pègre. C'était le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la compassion. Ils étaient tous logés à la même enseigne. Mais des enfants ? Chuuya s'imagina un instant en écraser un avec sa gravité, comme il le faisait si souvent avec des adultes.

**« Je ne pourrais pas faire ça. »** déclara-t-il, rompant la gêne qui s'était installée**. « Je ne voudrais pas le faire. C'est surement pour ça que j'ai merdé avec les Brebis. Je ne suis pas capable de ce genre de sacrifice. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut. »**

Dazai eut un petit ricanement méprisant. Il se leva et quitta la baignoire. Chuuya ne savait pas comment interpréter cette réaction. Mais lorsqu'il prit la parole, il n'y avait pas de trace de mépris. Du moins, ce n'était pas tourné vers lui.

**« Il ne te manque rien Chuuya. Tu possèdes ce que Mori ne pourrait jamais rêver avoir. »**

Chuuya le regarda sortir de la pièce les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas ce que Dazai avait vu en lui et qui faisait défaut à Mori, mais, eh, ça ressemblait quand même vachement à un compliment.

Il porta ses mains à ses joues. S'il rougissait, c'était uniquement à cause du bain chaud, et rien d'autre. Surtout pas à cause de ce pseudo compliment. Non, non, non. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à l'autre aussi de dire une chose pareille sans prévenir. Et sans réflexion déplaisante ensuite. Ça ne lui ressemblait décidément pas. Lui qui pensait qu'il avait décuvé, il semblerait qu'il était finalement encore bien atteint. Il valait donc mieux ne pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. Ou alors c'était un nouveau piège de sa création pour le déstabiliser et le faire tourner en bourrique. Il ne voyait que ça.

Il mit lui aussi fin à son bain. Il commençait à avoir trop chaud de toute façon. Il se sécha et enfila le t-shirt et le jogging qu'il avait laissé sur la machine à laver. Evidemment, le jogging était trop large et surtout bien trop long. Il dû le retrousser plusieurs fois pour ne pas prendre le risque de se prendre les pieds dedans. Quant au t-shirt, il devait être trop large pour Dazai, mais sur lui c'était presque ridicule. Il lui tombait de l'épaule, et quand il le remontait d'un côté, il tombait de l'autre. Même ses fringues étaient putain de contrariantes. Il se résigna. De toute façon, l'autre allait se moquer, c'était sûr.

Quand il entra dans la pièce principale, il constata que Dazai était déjà couché dans son futon. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire silencieusement pour ne pas le réveiller. Ce n'était pas par égard pour cet enfoiré, mais pour le préserver lui, pour son propre bien-être. Parce qu'un Dazai qui dort, c'est un Dazai supportable. Autant dire que ça n'arrive pas souvent. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes de l'armoire, il s'avéra que l'autre ne dormait pas du tout, car sa voix résonna dans son dos.

**« Il n'y en a pas, Chuuya. Il n'y a pas d'autre futon. »**

Dazai s'était allongé sur le côté, une main soutenant sa tête, l'autre caressant sa couverture.

**« Quoi ?!**

**\- Si tu veux rester, je veux bien te laisser mon futon, mais tu me seras redevable.**

**\- Et tu vas dormir où ?**

**\- Tu me connais, Chuuya...**

**\- Et donc je devrais m'endormir ici, chez toi, en sachant que tu rodes autour de moi, éveillé à cause de tes insomnies ? Flippant.**

**\- Dans ce cas… »**

Dazai se décala sur un coté du futon et tapota l'espace laissé vide.

**« Je t'en prie. Comme on vient de partager un bain, on est plus à ça près. »**

Chuuya éteignit la lumière puis se coucha rageusement à côté de Dazai, à qui il prit soin de tourner le dos. Il sentit que l'autre en fit de même.

**« Au fait, il te vont bien mes vêtements. Tu rentres en quelle classe déjà ?**

**\- Ferme ta gueule connard ! Ou je t'étouffe avec ! »**

Dazai se mit à pouffer, Chuuya pouvait sentir son dos trembler contre lui.

**« On en a pourtant passées des nuits ensembles, mais alors celle-là elle a sa place sur le podium des pires de toutes. **

**\- Tu la places avant ou après celle ou on avait dû faire semblant de se faire capturer pour infiltrer la base ennemie, et qu'on nous avait ligoté ensemble et pendu par les pieds à plusieurs mètres de hauteur ? **

**\- Tch, à cause de toi je pouvais pas utiliser mon pouvoir. On avait dû attendre les renforts jusqu'au petit matin. Celle-ci, elle garde la première place.**

**\- Et à cause de la hauteur, je ne pouvais pas nous libérer sans risquer de nous briser le cou.**

**\- Cette nuit-là, on portait bien notre noms de pire duo de la pègre »** ricana Chuuya.

**« En fait, on a toujours bien porté ce surnom. On est les pires pour nos adversaires, mais aussi pour nous-même. Terrifiants mais incapables de s'entendre.»**

L'évocation de ces souvenirs le plongea dans le passé. Il repensa à toutes ces missions qu'ils avaient partagées. Certaines s'étaient déroulées exactement comme prévu, mais dans la majorité des cas leurs disputes incessantes avaient perturbé leurs plans et ils avaient dû improviser. Ils s'en sortaient souvent de façon improbable et mémorable. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, rien ne pouvait les arrêter, c'était indéniable. Ensemble, ils étaient invincibles.

Chuuya se demanda si Dazai repensait à tout ça aussi. Est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de s'en souvenir parfois lors de son quotidien à l'Agence ? Est-ce que ça lui manquait ? Il ne lui poserait pas ces questions, car il n'avait pas lui-même envie d'y répondre. Quoique si l'autre les lui posait, il répondrait immédiatement non. Dazai était véritablement insupportable, il faisait toujours tout pour lui pourrir la vie, c'était même son passe-temps préféré du temps où il était à la mafia. Mais depuis qu'il était parti, parfois… Il s'ennuyait.

**« Moi, je le pourrais. Par le passé, j'aurai été capable d'une telle chose. **

**\- Hein ? »**

Chuuya n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait, et Dazai n'eut pas la prévenance de l'éclairer. Il ne rajouta rien. Le brun était peut-être en train de s'endormir, et avait l'esprit confus. Il ne lui demanda pas d'explication. Lui-même sentait que Morphée pourrait venir le cueillir à tout moment.

**« Chuuya. **

**\- Quoi ? »** marmonna-t-il.

**« Ne meurs pas. »**

Chuuya ouvrit les yeux. Il s'autorisa un sourire triste. Dazai ne le verrai pas de toute façon.

**« Tu sais bien que je suis increvable.**

**\- Ouais, tu es pire qu'un cafard. D'ailleurs, tu es aussi petit et tu peux marcher au plafond. Ça vous fait un tas de points communs ! »**

Son sourire s'effaça bien vite. Quelle plaie. Mais pas la force de s'énerver. Il avait tellement sommeil.

**« Connard… Tu vas voir demain qui va se faire écraser comme un cafard…**

**\- Chuuya.**

**\- Quoi, en-core ? Laisse-moi dormir, Dazai de mes couilles.**

**\- Merci d'être resté. »**

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse que son esprit ensommeillé pouvait formuler.

**« On est partenaire, non ? »**

Chuuya ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais Dazai sourît. Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il dormît pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

**Notes diverses **

**\- La chanson que chante Dazai est issue d'un anime sorti cette année. Elle est chantée par deux personnages qui partagent les voix de Dazai et de Kunikida (si je ne me trompe pas). L'avez-vous reconnue ?**

**\- L'appartement est basé sur le même modèle que celui d'Atsushi ou de Katai**

**N'hésitez à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ou si vous repérez des axes d'améliorations, ou tout simplement pour papoter. Merci d'avoir lu ce "petit" OS sans prétention, j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment.**


End file.
